The lack and/or loss of stable and supportive parenting when a mother is imprisioned represents a psychological at risk station for children. The purpose of the study is to identify psychological consequences for children whose mothers are imprisioned. Risk for children is compounded when the reasons for strained, inadequate parenting are themselves indicative of psychological problems and stress of mothers. Research participants are imprisoned mothers, their children, and children's caregivers. Mothers and children from single parented families in the same community comprise the comparison groups: mothers who are on probation, and mothers with no previous involvement in the criminal justice system. The groups are comparable racially (Black) and socioeconomically. Data were obtained in home contracts, mother-discussion groups, mother-child dyads and group interactions. Secondary data were obtained from school records.